memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek
Dies ist eine Auflistung von Anspielungen und Referenzen an Star Trek in anderen Filmen, Fernsehserien oder Sonstigem. :Für eine Liste der Parodien auf Star Trek siehe: Star-Trek-Parodien A Alarmstufe: Rot Colm Meaney spielt den Mit-Antagonisten Doumer und setzt eine Wache per vulkanischem Nackengriff außer Gefecht. ALF ;Take A Look At Me Now („Ein Schock fürs Leben“) :Alf verabschiedet sich in seiner angeblichen Botschaft aus dem All von Raquel Ochmonek unter anderem mit den Worten Live long and prosper!, woraus in der deutschen Synchronfassung ein einfaches Ich wünsch' dir ein langes und erfolgreiches Leben! wurde. ;Someone To Watch Over Me („Auf Verbrecherjagd“) :Als ein Reporter angesichts der bevorstehenden Schießerei meint, dass die Straßen bald mit rotem Blut getränkt seien, beruhigt sich ALF mit: Mein Blut ist grün! - dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Vulkanier, deren Blut bekanntlich ebenfalls grün ist. ;Running Scared („Erpresser am Telefon“) :Alf hält seinen letzten Willen auf Tonband fest: Captains Logbuch, Sternzeit 2525. ;Torn Between Two Lovers („Zwischen zwei Stühlen“) :Lynn bittet Alf, ihr zu helfen ihre beiden Verehrer auseinander zu bringen. Alf: Wenn's weiter nichts ist… ich beschieß' sie einfach mit meiner Zeit-Gefrier-Kanone! Darauf Brian: So wie im Raumschiff Enterprise. ;Shake, Rattle & Roll („Die Erde bebt“) :Raquel berichtet Kate über Trevors verzweifelt ängstliches Verhalten: So benimmt er sich nach jedem Erdbeben. Aber auch bei Whoopi Goldberg im Raumschiff Enterprise! ;Lies („Mister Universum“) :Willie hält die von Alf bestellten Reporter mit Geschichten aus Raumschiff Enterprise hin. Die bemerken das nicht, obwohl er auch eine Misses Spock erwähnt. Alle hassen Chris ;Chris hasst Halloween: Der beste Freund von Chris hat zu Halloween ein Spock-Kostüm an und seine Mutter richtet eine Star-Trek-Party aus. American Dad ;Not Particularly Desperate Housewives: Stan will den Hund, den er kurz vorher ausgesetzt hat und den Weg zurück nach Hause wieder gefunden hat, mit einem Bat'leth töten. Als er jedoch etwas für Stan Gutes getan hat, will er es bei Ebay verkaufen. ;Allgemein: Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Außerdem können Freunde von Stan, Snot und Barry, Klingonisch sprechen. Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht Auf die Frage, ob er bei der Mission dabei ist, antwortet Rockhound mit: Raufbeamen, Scotty! Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel :Auf einen Ratschlag von Michael Cromwell (gespielt von Tim Allen, siehe „Galaxy Quest“) entgegnet ihm sein Freund, dessen Tochter sich im Zimmer eingeschlossen hat: Du bist gerade mal drei Tage Vater. Wer bist du? Mister Spock? :Dominic Keating spielt in dem Film ebenfalls mit. B Bad Religion Im Song I Love my Computer sind im Chorus typische Computergeräusche aus TOS zu hören. Battle of Wolf 359 Die Band Battle of Wolf 359 hat sich nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 benannt. Beastie Boys Die Beastie Boys rappen in ihrem Track Ch-Check it Out gleich in den ersten Zeilen: All you trekkies and tv addicts Don't mean to diss Don't mean to bring static All you klingons in your grandmas house Grab your backstreet friend and get loud In dem dazu gehörigen Video, werden die drei Künstler am Anfang als „Kirk“, „Spock“ und „Pille“ in einen Hinterhof gebeamt. Mitten im Video sieht man sie dann wieder wie Kirk und Spock mit Lirpas kämpfen und wie Kirk Pille in den Bauch boxt. Zwischendurch drippelt Spock mit einem Basketball und gegen Ende erschiesst Pille Kirk und Spock mit einem Disruptor, was Pille daraufhin zum verzweifelten weinen bringt. Blur thumb|''End of a Century'' Auf dem Cover der 1994 veröffentlichten Single von End of a Century ist ein Raumschiff zu sehen das der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ähnlich sieht. *End of a Century in der englischen Wikipedia Boston Legal In der Serie, in der die Rolle des Denny Crane, eine der beiden Hauptrollen (gelistet ist es als Nebenrolle), von William Shatner gespielt wird, gibt es mehrere Anspielung auf Star Trek. ;Natur Pur (#20 II/3 „Finding Nimmo“): (In der englischen Fassung gibt es an dieser Stelle ein etwas eleganteres Wortspiel auf „Klingonen“.) ;Partnersuche (#28 II/11 „The Cancer Man Can“): Denny Crane öffnet sein Klapphandy und es macht das gleiche Geräuch wie der Kommunikator aus . ;Nichts geht mehr (#68 III/24 „Trial of the Century“): Denny Crane behauptet gegenüber der Presse: Ich war mal Captain eines eigenen Raumschiffs! Des weiteren gibt es eine große Anzahl von Auftritten aus Star Trek bekannter Schauspieler, darunter, René Auberjonois (Hauptrolle des Paul Lewiston), Jeri Ryan, Armin Shimerman, Ethan Phillips, Michelle Forbes und viele andere. Boomerang Im Film Boomerang bezeichnet Eddie Murphy Captain Kirk als den coolsten weissen Typen auf dem Planeten und behaupten Spocks voller Name währe Spock Jenkins, einer der Jenkins Boys von Vulkan. Im Film sind Szenen aus der Episode zu sehen. Ben 10: Alien Force Die Rache des Vilgax (1) :In Ben Tennysons Zimmer beamt sich ein Diplomat hinein und übereicht ihm eine Medalie für seine Heldentaten. C Cable Guy Im Film gibt es eine Kampfszene, die an den Kampf zwischen Spock und Kirk aus der Episode angelehnt ist. Die Beiden Protagonisten bekämpfen sich mit Lirpas zur Originalmusik. Criminal Minds ;Heile Welt: Zu Beginn der Episode sprechen die beiden Ermittler Morgan und Dr. Reid über Reids Schlaflosigkeit. Dabei fragt Morgan seinen Kollegen, ob er letzte Nacht einen Star-Trek-Marathon eingelegt und sich über die vielen wissenschaftlichen Fehler lustig gemacht hätte. Daraufhin entgegnet Reid, dass es in Star Trek sogesehen eigentlich nicht so viele wirkliche Fehler gäbe, sondern dass viele Sachverhalte bloß sehr unwahrscheinlich seien. ;Feuerprobe: Bei der Anaylse eines Tondokuments, bittet Ermittler Morgan seine Kollegin Garcia um eine genauere Analyse, bei der man mehr heraushört. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass es wie bei Star Trek wäre, als Captain Kirk von Doktor McCoy etwas Unmögliches verlangt hätte und dieser daraufhin entgegnete: Verdammt, Jim! Ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer! Crimson Tide – In tiefster Gefahr Im Film geht es um ein U-Boot, dass Atomraketen auf Russland abschießen soll, da russische Terroristen einen Stützpunkt übernommen haben. Vossler soll das Funkgerät des U-Boots reparieren. Allerdings gelingt ihm das nur langsam. Hunter geht daraufhin zu ihm und fragt ihn, ob er Star Trek kennt. Hunter erklärt, dass Vossler Scotty ist und Hunter Kirk. Sie müssen gegen Klingonen kämpfen und Vossler soll nun mit Warpgeschwindigkeit das Funkgerät reparieren. CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur ;Vulkanier in Las Vegas?: Mehrere Opfer werden mit grünem Blut aufgefunden. ;Odyssee im Alptraum: In dieser Folge ist eine Serie, welche eine Parodie auf TOS ist, ein zentraler Teil. CSI: New York ;Kopflos: Einer der Kriminologen – Danny Messer – erwähnt gegenüber seiner Kollegin Detective Stella Bonasera eine Star-Trek-Diät. Das ist eine Diät, bei der Menschen keine richtige Nahrung mehr zu sich nehmen. Colbert Report ;07. Februar 2008: Stephen Colbert parodiert den amerikanischen „Black History Month“ mit seiner eigenen „Black Chinese History New Year Month Minute“. Er überlegt, wer als herausragende Persönlichkeit zu diesem Anlass geehrt werden könnte und entscheidet sich dann für: Worf. Es folgt eine ausführliche Liste der Heldentaten und Leistungen Worfs. *Showsegment als Steam ;08. Januar 2009: Stephen Colbert stellt ein Buch von Neale Donald Walsch vor, in dem der Erzähler mit Gott redet. Colbert findet dann einen „Beweis“ dafür, dass Walsch wirklich mit dem echten Gott geredet hat: In dem Buch vergleicht Gott die Lehren Jesus' mit der Obersten Direktive und erwähnt Kirk, Picard und Janeway. Dass Gott auch Janeway in die Liste der Captains aufnimmt beweist für Colbert, dass dieser Satz von Gott kommt, denn: nur Gott kann lieben! *Showsegment als Steam ;07. April 2009: Stephen Colbert interviewt Dan Maffei, amerikanischer Kongressabgeordneter aus New York, der ein bekennender Trekkie ist. Colbert überredet ihn, sich einen falschen Bart anzukleben, so dass er aussieht, wie Spock im Spiegeluniversum. Als die umgekehrte und „böse“ Version von sich selbst muss der Abgeordnete dann politische Aussagen machen, die genau das Gegenreil seiner eigenen Position sind. * Interview als Stream ;29. September 2009: Stephen Colbert macht ein Interview mit J.J. Abrams. Er wird jedoch unterbrochen vom romulanischen Pendant von Stephen Colbert (Stephen Kholbert''). Er beschwert sich darüber das Abrams eigentlich in seine Sendung(den ''Kholbert Report) eingeladen war. * Interview als Stream D Dawson's Creek ;3 Folge: Joey kommt zu Dawson, der alleine am Ufer des Flusses sitzt und mit seinem Schicksaal hadert. Weil sie Angst hat er würde sie in seinem Weltschmerz wegschicken meint sie: Phaser ausschalten, ich komme in Frieden. Der Weltensegler Der Weltensegler ist eine Art Hörspiel welches unter anderem von Michael Pan (deutsche Syncronstimme von Data), Herbert Weicker (deutsche Syncronstimme von Spock) und Rolf Schult (deutsche Syncronstimme von Jean-Luc Picard) gesprochen wird beginnt mit folgenden Zeilen: Mutig wagt er es, in einer dramatischen Zeit des Umbruchs, in der Menschen rastlos über Kontinente eilen, den Himmel durchqueren und durch Netzwerke surfen bewegungslos mit einem Drink in der Hand in der Einöde seines Vorgartens zu verweilen. Um dort, in den unendlichen Weiten seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt nach neuen Erkenntnissen zum Wohle der Menschheit zu forschen. Während Teleskope das All beobachten und Astronauten die Erde umkreisen, dringt der Weltensegler, Lichtjahre vom Boden der Tatsachen entfernt, bereits in Sphären vor, in denen noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist Links *Offizielle Homepage *Das Hörspiel zum Download Dharma & Greg ;Die Göttin des Frühling: Als Jane am Ende ihren Kater von Dharma & Greg abholen will, hat sie einen Mann dabei, der als Vulkanier verkleidet ist, den sie beim Enterprise-Ball kennen gelernt hat. Die Ärzte Die deutsche Punkband „Die Ärzte“ haben einige Anspielungen Star Trek in ihren Liedern. ;Der Lustige Astronaut: In diesem Lied behaupten Die Ärzte, dass Mr. Spock mit Vornamen „Karl Heinz“ heißt. ;Der Infant: Hier wird Cpt. Kirk erwähnt, der in einem Flur steht, es handelt sich wohl um eine Pappfigur. ;Rock-'n'-Roll-Übermensch: Hier widmet Sänger Bela B. eine ganze Strophe den Fans von Star Trek (Bela B. selbst ist auch Star-Trek-Fan). Ich bin nicht dick, etwas vielleicht. Ich hör Musik, Hauptsache seicht Dem Star Trek widme ich die Zeit meiner gesamten Wenigkeit Zu Treffen fahr ich immer hin, wo ich bei meinesgleichen bin Trag manchmal Ohrn wie Mr. Spock, und außerdem Bin ich noch total Rock Die Coneheads Der Film ist aus dem Jahr 1993 und wurde von Paramount Pictures produziert. Im Anfang des Films sieht man einen Wachmann der sich den Kampf zwischen Captain Kirk und dem Gorn-Captain aus ansieht. Als Beldar Conehead bei seinem ersten Job eine Sozialversicherungsnummer erfinden muss, da er keine hat, beginnt er mit den Ziffern 047. Gegen Ende des Film fliegen mehrere Raumschiffe von Remulax zu Erde, einer der auch zur Spezies wie die Coneheads gehört sagt: Die Sternenflotte dringt in die Erdatmosphäre ein. Externer Link * Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff [[Datei:USS Enterprise in Airplane 2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise aus Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff]] Um das Raumschiff Mayflower I zu retten will Striker mit Worp 0,5 zur Mondbasis Alpha Beta fliegen. Diese Basis kommandiert Commander Buck Murdock (gespielt von William Shatner). Auf ihr machen die Türen das gleiche, zischende Geräusch wie bei TOS (und lassen sich auch nur öffnen, indem man dieses Geräusch macht), die Brücke erinnert stark an die der ''Enterprise''. Als Murdock durch das Periskop sieht fliegt plötzlich genau die auf ihn zu. Murdock Kommentar, als der die Enterprise sieht: Irgendwann ist alles mal vorbei. Externe Links * Digimon Data Squad ;Auf Messers Schneide: Als das Passagierflugzeug von dem Blitz getroffen wird und im Begriff ist abzustürzen, gibt der Pilot folgenden Funkspruch ab: Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist NCC 1701, unser Steuer klemmt. Disney's: Kim Possible Die Serienheldin Kim gerät in eine Konstruktion, die aus einem "Strudel-Kompensator" kombiniert mit Kabelfernseher besteht. Sie gelangt in mehrere Fernsehserien hinein, unter anderem eine, die zwar nicht "Star Trek" heißt, aber deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit Star Trek: The Animated Series aufweist (Uniformen, Raumschiff, Weltraumschlacht usw.). Sie wird vom Captain auf eine Mission geschickt, mit dem Kommentar, sie sei entbehrlich. Ihr Freund Wade, der scheinbar ein Fan der Serie ist (er fragt nach einem Autogramm), weist sie darauf hin, dass sie eine rote Uniformjacke trägt, also nicht lebend von ihrem Einsatz zurückkehren wird. Dr. House ;Schalom, Dr. House?: Kutner berichtet, dass er während seines Studiums ein Science-Fiction-Fan war. Anders als die Spinner mit ihren 600-Dollar-Ohren, die auf Romulanisch fluchen konnten hat er die Sache aber ernst genommen und ist im letzten Studienjahr so klingonischer Dahar-Meister geworden. Externe Links * DJ Stylewarz Bei einem featuring der Hip Hopper DJ Stylewarz, Toni L. und Esa, beginnt der Track 2360 im Intro so, dass Toni L. ruft: Toni L. ruft Brücke, Toni L. ruft Brücke! worauf ihm Esa auf Italienisch antwortet. Nach einer Scratchpart folgt der Rap von Toni L., mit dem Anfang: Computerlogbuch des Rapschiffs Enterprise, Captain Stylwars, Söldner Toni L. und Esa reich. dZihan & Kamien Auf dem Cover des 2000 erschienen Albums Freaks & Icons sind die beiden Künstler als Astronauten in blauen TNG-Uniformen abgebildet. Link Cover bei Amazon.com Die wilden Siebziger In einer Folge schauen die Freunde im Wohnzimmer von Formans Eltern die Episode und Kelso ist total beeindruckt davon, dass er die beiden Personen mit schwarz-weißen Gesichtern auf einem Farbfernseher sehe kann. In einer anderen Folge findet Forman das Tagebuch von Donna. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Donna Kirk wäre und einen Logbucheintrag statt eines Tagebaucheintrags machen würde. In einer weiteren Folge sehen die Freunde wieder TOS im Fernsehen. Jackie findet Spock nervig und fragt sich wie es Kirk nur so lange mit ihm aushalten kann. Kelso meint darauf, dass Kirk das muss, weil er in Spock verliebt ist. Als Donna ihn erklärt, dass die beiden nicht schwul sind, antwortet Kelso, dass die beiden nur eine Flasche Klingonenschnaps davon entfernt sind, es miteinander zu treiben. Doctor Who In der Folge Das leere Kind wird der Doktor von seiner Begleiterin als Mr. Spock vorgestellt. Externe Links * E E.T. - Der Außerirdische Als die Kinder Elliot und Michael den Krankenwagen mit E.T. entwenden, treffen sie sich mit ihren Freunden, die ihnen helfen wollen. Einer der Freunde fragt ob E.T. nicht einfach von seinem Raumschiff hochgebeamt werden könne worauf Elliot nur meint, dass dies hier die Realität sei. Eine schrecklich nette Familie ;Die Sport-Bar: ;Müllomania:Als Al, Jefferson und Griff gegen die streikenden Müllarbeiter vorgehen müssen schickt Jefferson Griff vor. Doch der weigert sich, den Befehl seines Lieutenants zu befolgen, weil in jedem Kriegsfilm die Schwarzen als Erste gehen und dann auch als Erste fallen. Er nennt verschiedene Beispiele und meint zuletzt, darunter falle auch jeder verdammte Schwarze in Star Trek! Elektrischer Reporter thumb|Der Replikator In der Ausgabe des Elektrischen Reporters vom 19. Februar 2010 wird das Fabbing anhand eines Replikators erklärt. *Das Video zum ansehen Extras In der Comedyserie Extras geht es um einen Pseudoschauspieler namens ‚Ricky Gervais‘ (gespielt vom tatsächlichen Ricky Gervais), der in verschiedenen Filmen Statistenrollen spielt. Er trifft in jeder Episode einen berühmten Schauspieler, der sich selbst spielt. Die Folge 6 ist „Die Patrick-Stewart-Episode“. Dort wechselt Ricky mit Patrick einige Worte und dieser benutzt ständig seine Jean-Luc-Picard-Floskel Machen sie es so. Als Ricky nicht versteht kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: Eddie Murphy In einem seiner Programme schwärmt Eddie Murphy von Star Trek und erläutert seine Meinung zu James Kirk: James T. Kirk is fucking everybody. Have you seen where he fucked the green bitch? You gotta be a﻿ horney mothufucka to fuck a green bitch!. Mit der grünen Schlampe könnte eine Orioneren gemeint sein. Tatsächlich hatte Kirk in keiner bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt veröffentlichten Produktion ein bekanntes intimes Verhältnis zu einer Orionerin. F Fallout 3 Der medizinische Roboter in der Zitadelle der stählernen Bruderschaft begrüßt einen immer mit dem Satz: Bitte nennen Sie die Art Ihres medizinischen Vorfalls. Family Guy ;79. Stewie sucht seinen Vater (aka Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin, Teil 2 von 3) :Stewie unterhält sich als Quark an seiner Bartheke auf DS9 mit Odo. Dieser wird in der englischen Fassung der Family-Guy-Episode von René Auberjonois und in der deutschen Fassung von Bodo Wolf gesprochen. ;92. Airport '07 (oder) Lizenz zum Fliegen :Peter hat Quagmire um seinen Job gebracht. Nach erfolgloser gemeinsamer Jobsuche gibt Quagmire zu, er würde am liebsten auf dem Raumschiff Enterprise dienen. ;121. Not All Dogs Go To Heaven :Stewie kreiert einen Teleporter, mit dem er die gesamte Besetzung von zu sich beamt, um einen Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen. Fanboys Dieser Film handelt von vier Star-Wars-Fans, die zur Skywalker Ranche reisen und dort einbrechen wollen, um Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung noch vor dem offiziellen Kinostart zu sehen. Obwohl es in diesem Film vorwiegend um Star-Wars-Anhänger geht, darf der ewige „Kampf“ zwischen Star-Wars-Fans und Star-Trek-Fans nicht fehlen. So wird ein Umweg gemacht, um in Iowa die Statur von James Tiberius Kirk zu zerstören. Dort treffen sie dann auf Trekkies, mit denen sie in eine Rangelei geraten. Später begegnen sie ihnen auf einer Convention erneut und William Shatner hilft ihnen, dass ihr Plan, auf die Skywalker Ranche einzubrechen, auch gelingt. Weitere Anspielungen: beamen (Geräusch), Borg, [[Khan|''KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!]], Klingonisch, Lirpa, Phaser, Cpt. Picard (wird fälschlicherweise als Brite bezeichnet), Jeri Ryan, Spock, ''Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan. '', Sulu, Tricorder. * Friends ;The One With the Sonogram at the End (Familienfreuden) :Als Ross das Video von seinem ungeborenen Kind zeigt, fragt Joey, was da zu sehen ist und Chandler antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß, aber er meint, dass die ''Enterprise gleich zum Einsatz kommt. In der englischen Version ist es noch etwas lustiger. Dort meint Chandler, dass er es nicht weiß, aber es sicher gleich die Enterprise angreift. ;The One With the List (Die Liste des Grauens) :Als Chandler am Telefon mit der Hotline redet, weil sein Drucker nicht funktioniert, meint er, dass Star Trek im Hintergrund läuft. Später meint er: So, Spock actually hugs his father? (übersetzt: So, Spock umarmt seinen Vater?). Dies taucht allerdings nur in der englischen Version auf. In der deutschen Version heißt es: Sehen sie fern? und Die beiden sind wieder vereint?. ;The One With The ‘Cuffs (Fesselspiele) :Als Joey von einem Straßenverkäufer ein Lexikon des Buchstaben ‚V‘ vorgestellt kommt, fragt ihn der Verkäufer, was er über vulkanisierten Gummie weiß. Joey antwortet, dass dies Spocks Geburtenkontrolle ist. Fringe (Produziert von J. J. Abrams, Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman) Im Finale der ersten und einigen Episoden der zweiten Staffel spielt Leonard Nimoy die Rolle des ominösen William Bell. ;Der andere Weg :Als Olivia und Peter einen wichtigen Informanten besuchen um einen Fall von anscheinender spontaner Selbstentzündung zu untersuchen, behauptet dieser es gehe um die geheime Erschaffung von Supersoldaten, ähnlich wie Khan. Anschließend sagt er dies alles geschehe für einen Krieg. Einen Krieg gegen Romulaner, die aus der Zukunft kämen um die Zeitlinie zu verändern und die Föderation zu vernichten. Auf die Frage, woher er das denn alles wisse, antwortet er, dass er der Sohn des Sarek, nämlich kein Geringerer als Spock selbst, sei. Peter verabschiedet sich von ihm mit dem Vulkaniergruß und schickt ihn zurück auf die Brücke. Externe Links * Futurama Es finden sich eigentlich in fast jeder Futurama-Episode Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Einer der Hauptfiguren, Dr. Zoidberg, ist laut den Machern der Serie eine Anspielung auf Pille – dieser musste in der Originalserie oft fremdartige Außerirdische wie zum Beispiel Horta behandeln, ist aber selbst ein Mensch. Zoidberg hingegen ist selbst ein krabbenartiges Wesen und ist mit der Anatomie eines Menschen völlig überfordert – selbst die Unterscheidung der Geschlechter oder gar der Unterschied der oralen oder rektalen Öffnung übersteigt seine medizinische Kompetenz. ; Space Pilot 3000 („Zeit und Raum 3000“) :Fry ist von einer Tür begeistert, die sich automatisch öffnet: Cool, genau wie in Star Trek. Später trifft er den lebenden Kopf von Leonard Nimoy im Museum und bittet ihn, den vulkanischen Gruß vorzuführen. ; Love's Labors Lost In Space („Begegnung mit Zapp Brannigan“) :Captain Zapp Brannigan kann man als übertriebene Parodie auf Captain Kirk / William Shatner sehen. Der Sessel auf der Brücke der Nimbus hat Ähnlichkeit mit Kirks Sessel auf der Enterprise. Zudem gibt es eine durch ein Kraftfeld geschützte Arrestzelle an Bord. Die sogenannte „Lex Brannigan“ (Die demokratische Planetenordnung verbietet die Einmischung in unentwickelte Welten) ist eine Parodie auf die Oberste Direktive. Brannigan macht in dieser Folge zwei Logbucheinträge: Logbuch des Captains. Sterndatum 3000,3. Kif: Mit wem sprechen Sie, Sir? Brannigan: Mit dir! Kapierst du das nicht?. Und am Ende der Folge: Logbuch des Captains: Sterndatum, äh… Kif: 13. April… Brannigan: 13. April… Komma zwei.. ; A Big Piece of Garbage („Müll macht erfinderisch“) :Fry findet auf dem Müllball, der direkt auf Neu-New York zu stürzen droht, einen Mr. Spock-Sammelteller. ; When Aliens Attack („Wenn Ausserirdische angreifen“) :Fry sagt kurz vor dem Angriff auf das Alienschiff: Jetzt werde ich ein Science Fiction-Held, wie Uhura, Captain Janeway oder Xena!. ; Fry and the Slurm Factory („Die Party mit Slurm McKenzie“) :Leela und der Professor spielen 3D-Scrabble. Eine Anspielung auf das 3D-Schachspiel. ; Brannigan begin again („Brannigan, fang wieder an“) :Der Professor und Hermes erklären Fry was die „Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP)“ ist. Professor: Man kann es vergleichen mit den Vereinten Nationen in deiner Zeit, Fry. Fry: Äh..? Hermes: Oder mit der Föderation aus den Star Trek-Sendungen. Fry: Oh!. ; Why Must I Be A Crustacean In Love? („Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Krustentiere zur Paarungszeit“) :Diese Folge ist eine Parodie auf die Star-Trek-Episode , denn Dr. Zoidberg durchlebt die Brunftzeit seiner Spezies. Dabei wird er aggressiv und gewalttätig und verliert wie Spock bei seinem Pon Farr die Kontrolle über sich. Die Nationalhymne von Zoidbergs Heimatplaneten ist die Kampffanfare aus der Weltraumfieber-Folge. Es folgt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen Fry und Zoidberg um die Gunst von Edna, genauso wie Spock gegen Kirk um T'Pring kämpfen muss. Hierzu darf sich Fry eine Waffe aussuchen. Zwei der zur Auswahl stehenden Waffen sind den Ahn-woons und Lirpas des Kal-if-fee-Rituals nachempfunden. ; Put Your Head on My Shoulder ("Valentinstag 3000") :In einer Werbung für Autos wird ein "Plymouth V'Ger" (Anspielung auf ) präsentiert. Die deutsche Synchronisation vermasselt an dieser Stelle den Gag und spricht das Wort "Voyager" voll aus. Als Amy ihre Make-Up-Dose öffnet, zirpt diese wie ein TOS-Kommunikator. ; Lesser of Two Evils ("Die Wahl zur Miss Universum") :Benders vermeintlich böser Doppelgänger, Flexo, trägt einen spitzen Kinnbart (wie ihn auch der böse Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt, ). Später stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Bender der Bösere der Beiden ist. ; A Clone of My Own ("Wie der Vater, so der Klon") :Captain Musky ist eine Anspielung auf den durch einen Unfall an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Captain Christopher Pike aus der Doppelfolge . Als Bender ihn aufruft um ein paar Worte zu Professors Farnsworth Ehren zu sagen, rollt dieser unter den düsteren Klängen des Star Trek-Soundtracks in seinem Rollstuhl zum Rednerpult und blinkt einmal, was im Falle Captain Pikes ein einfaches "Ja" bedeuten würde, dennoch bricht der Saal in Gelächter aus als hätte Musky einen Scherz gemacht. In dieser Folge kommt auch ein "Universalübersetzer" vor, den der Professor erfunden hat. Unglücklicherweise schafft es das Gerät aber nur in eine Richtung zu übersetzen und zwar in eine unverständliche tote Sprache, die in der Zukunft niemand mehr spricht: Französisch (Was in der französischen Übersetzung übrigens Deutsch ist). ; The Problem with Popplers ("Kennen Sie Popplers?") :Leela äußert: It's an M-class planet, so there should be at least roddenberries. / Das ist ein Planet vom Typ M. Es dürfte zumindest hier Roddenbeeren geben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Gene Roddenberry, den Schöpfer von Star Trek. Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf die Tribble-Folge The Trouble with Tribbles (dt.: "Kennen Sie Tribbles?") aus Star Trek und Planeten der Klasse M spielten in Star Trek von jeher eine große Rolle. ; Anthology of Interest 1 ("Geschichten von Interesse I") :Nichelle Nichols hat einen Gastauftritt. Sie trägt dabei ihre Uniform aus der TOS-Serie und fungiert auch als Kommunikationsoffizierin des "Action-Power-Jäger"-Teams, welches das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum beschützen will. Da dieses am Ende der Folge zusammenbricht und sie zusammen mit dem Team und Fry in der Unendlichkeit gefangen ist, beschwert sie sich darüber nun die Ewigkeit mit Nerds verbringen zu müssen, wie auf einer nie enden wollenden Star Trek-Convention. ; The Cryonic Woman ("Die Frau, die aus der Kält kam") :Fry spielt mit einem Modell des Planet Express-Schiffes: Riesenweltraumrobotor! Hier ist Captain Fry vom USS Planet Express-Raumschiff. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. ; Where No Fan Has Gone Before ("Der letzte Trekkie") :Diese Folge zeigt schließlich die komplette Star Trek Classic Crew, mit Ausnahme von James Doohan ("Scotty"), dessen Charakter durch "Welshy" ersetzt wurde, da James Doohans Agent entschieden absagte. DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) taucht ebenfalls in der Futuramafolge auf, obwohl er 1999 verstarb. Diese Episode ist mit Seitenhieben und Anspielungen auf Star Trek geradezu vollgestopft. Der Titel selbst bezieht sich auf die TOS-Folge "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (dt.: ). ; Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles ("Die Quelle des Alterns") :Professor Farnsworth zerstört mit dem Fernlicht eine Raumstation die an Deep Space 9 erinnert. G Gilmore Girls ;Zukunftsträume :Luke Daines ist ein ehemaliger Trekkie, der als Kind ein Jahr lang mit demselben Fan-T-Shirt herumlief. Als er von Lorelai darauf angesprochen wird, streitet er dies ab und sie kontert: "Ohoh, dass du abstreitest, dass du ein Trekkie warst verstößt gegen die Direktive." :Später erschreckt Lorelai Luke, während er seinen Laden abschließt und er bemängelt dies. Lorelai entgegnet: "Oh mann, ich hab' Glück dass dein Phaser ausgeschaltet ist, hä?" Hauptperson Lorelai meint, als sie in Zeitnot ist, dass sie dringend noch Dilithium-Kristalle für den Warpantrieb ihres Jeeps benötigen würde, um ihren Hund in ein Tierheim zu bringen. Gothic 3 Der Producer von Gothic, Michael Paeck, beschreibt die Orks aus dem PC-Spiel als "ähnlich den Klingonen aus Star Trek". Sie sind im Spiel als eine Art archaische Kriegerkultur mit einem komplizierten Ehrenkodex beschrieben. Gun Smith Cats Im zweiten Teil der japanischen Animetrilogie Gun Smith Cats ist ein Auto mit dem Kennzeichen NCC-1701 zu sehen. H Heineken thumb|Spock wirbt für Heineken Ein 1978 veröffentlichtes Werbeplakat der Brauerei Heineken zeigt Mr. Spock, welcher ein Heineken-Bier trinkt. Dies führt dazu, dass sich seine Ohren aufrichten. Vermutlich eine sexuelle Anspielung. Laut Leonard Nimoys zweiter Autobiographie "Ich bin Spock" war diese Kampagne nicht von ihm genehmigt. Heroes ;„Genesis“ :Gleich in der ersten Episode warten die Japaner Hiro Nakamura und sein Freund und Arbeitskollege Ando Masahashi mit etlichen Witzeleien bezüglich Hiros erwachter "Heldenfähigkeit", sich durch Raum und Zeit zu teleportieren. So vergleicht Ando seinen Freund mit Spock und nach der Arbeit fällt auch auf dem Weg in eine tokioter Bar der Spruch: "Beam' mich hoch, Scotty!" ;„Ausgelöscht“ :Hiro begrüßt Isaac Mendez mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß. ;„Ablenkungen“ :Der Vater des japanischen Helden Hiro Nakamura wird von George Takei gespielt. Seine Limousine hat das Kennzeichen NCC-1701, genau dieselbe Registriernummer hatte auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], auf der Takei die Rolle des Hikaru Sulu gespielt hat. ;„Flucht“ :Bevor Hiro von Hope niedergeschlagen wird, nennt sie ihn Sulu, als er sie korrigiert, dass er und Ando Japaner und keine Chinesen sind. :Als Hiro später in einem Wandschrank eines Casinohotels erwacht, in dem ihn Hope eingesperrt hat, um ihn von seinem Freund Ando zu trennen, wird er dort von einem Sicherheitsmann des Casinos befreit und aufgegriffen, den er mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß und dem Satz Ich komme in Frieden. grüßt. ;„Verwante Seelen“ :Auch in dieser Folge sind einige bekannte Gesichter aus Star Trek dabei: Dominic Keating als irischer Gangster, Nichelle Nichols als Nana Dawson und Sylar (eine Hauptrolle) gespielt von Zachary Quinto der in den jungen Spock spielt. ;„Hauch des Todes“ :(Beratender Produzent: Bryan Fuller) :Als Hiro und Ando Matt Parkmans kleinen Sohn, der den Namen seines Vaters trägt, retten wollen, fragt Ando sich, wie es sein könne dass Matt so geschrumpft sei. Denn die beiden wissen nichts von einem Sohn. Darauf hin antwortet Hiro: Bei einer Folge von war es ein Transporterunfall. Dies verweist auf die TNG-Episode . *Star Trek in der Heroes Wiki * Hinterm Mond gleich links ;Aliens sind auch nur Menschen ("Hotel Dick"; Staffel 2, Episode 3) Dick und die anderen Außerirdischen fahren mit Dr. Albright zu einem Sci-Fi-Kongress nach Cleveland. Dort tritt als Star der Veranstaltung George Takei auf. Im Lauf der Serie treten in verschiedenen Rollen noch andere Star-Trek-Schauspieler wie z.B. William Shatner als „Großkopfträger“ oder Jonathan Frakes in Erscheinung. Externer Link * Horst Evers Horst Evers, ein Comedian aus Berlin (ursprünglich Niedersachsen) meint auf seinem Album "Horst Evers – Erklärt die Welt", er hätte noch unglaublich wichtige Dinge zu tun, nämlich "Raumschiff Enterprise" gucken. Im Booklet zur CD befindet sich auch ein kleines alphabetisches Register welches Begriffe beinhaltet welche auf der CD fallen (zumeist Stadtteile von Berlin). Unter anderem findet man dort auch den Eintrag: Raumschiff Voyager: Zur Zeit noch im Delta-Quadranten verschollen. Hotel Zack&Cody I Ice Age thumb|Das Baby grüßt das Raumschiff Als Sid, Diego und Manfred mit dem Baby durch die Eishöhlen wandern, entdecken sie ein eingefrorenes Raumschiff. Als das Baby die Szene anguckt macht es den vulkanischen Gruß. * The It-Crowd thumb|I'm a sexy Doctor not a sexy Scientist. Als Douglas Reynholm, der Chef von Reynholm Industries, von seiner Frau verklagt wird, wird in der Gerichtsverhandlung ein Sextape vorgeführt das beweisen soll das Douglas Firmengelder vergeudet. Es zeigt ihn als Captain Kirk umgeben von anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern der Enterprise die aber weiblich sind. Am Schluss kommt es zu einem Catfight zwischen Spock und McCoy. J JAG ;Tod auf dem Flugzeugträger, Teil I: Als ein Pilot nach einem erfolgreichen Abschuss landet und ein Mannschaftsmitglied sofort eine MIG auf sein Flugzeug malt meint der Pilot: "Ich glaube, du wüsstest sogar was du mir für ein Flugzeug aufmalen müsstest, wenn ich einen Klingonen abgeschossen hätte." Worauf der Maler antwortet: "Noch schwieriger sind Romulaner, die sind nämlich unsichtbar." „Bud“ Roberts ist ein großer Star-Trek-Fan und bringt das Thema mehrmals ins Gespräch. Unter anderem nennt er einen seiner Söhne „James Kirk“. Als seine Frau erfährt, wer damit gemeint ist, ist sie ziemlich wütend. JBO Die Bayerische Metalband JBO veröffentlichte 1997 auf ihrem Album "laut!" einen Song mit dem Titel "Star Track".: :Der Planet ist verdreht, uns're Erde geht kaputt Doch nicht nur unsrer Umwelt, auch mir selbst geht's nicht sehr gut Katastrophen, Krisen, Krieg und Korruptions-Skandale Als letzter Ausweg bleibt mir noch die Flucht ins Triviale Die Glotze soll aus diesem Grund mein Freudenspender sein Drum schalt ich ein und hör als erstes Schreinemakers schrei'n. Das ist zuviel, ich drehe durch und pack' 'ne Bombe ein Als Terrorismus-Amateur dring' ich beim Sender ein. Doch hab' ich wohl die völlig falsche Studio-Tür genommen Und bin auf diesem Wege auf die Enterprise gekommen. :Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Sie brachten die Kamera-Leute zurück Und nahmen mich mit – Ich flieg' mit Jean Luc. :Soll'n die auf der Erde sich doch weiter massakrieren Der Replikator repliziert mir hier selbst Kitzmann-Bier Im Holo-Deck gibt's Rock-Konzerte, möglichst laut und hart, Back Street Boys und ich – wir sind zum Glück jetzt Worlds Apart Auch frauenmäßig trennte ich mich von der Erden Spreu Den Weizen hab' ich hier – ich bin Deanna Troi treu Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Ich bin hier im Himmel, will nie mehr zurück Bleibt ihr bei Hans Meiser – Ich bleib' bei Jean Luc. :Bei Sternzeit 4halb5.3 kam Langeweile auf Als Ausweg beamte Chief O'Brien AC/DC rauf. Das lauteste Konzert, das die Menschheit je erlebte, Der Warp-Kern gab die Energie, das ganze Weltall bebte Der Schalldruck traf auf Romulus, der Planet fiel auseinander Die Menschheit durch Musik befreit – so wurde ich Commander Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Föderation ist von mir entzückt Und bald werd' ich Captain, genau wie Jean Luc Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Erde ist zwar keine Scheibe, trotzdem ist sie flach, Drum trauer' ich dem Erdenleben kein bisschen nach. Der Song wird beendet mit einem Zitat von Worf aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt: "Vielleicht ist heute ein besonders guter Tag zu Sterben". Dieser Satz bildet das eine direkte Überleitung zu einem Klassiker von JBO, dem Song "Ein guter Tag zum sterben" Das Intro zum "Star Track" ist der "Sound Trek", welcher eine Anspielung auf den klassischen Vorspann von TOS und TNG ist. Hierbei spricht der Sprecher im Vordergrund eindeutig einen anderen Text als sein Echo (welcher hier in Klammern geschrieben ist): :Der Weltall (Der Weltraum) unendliche Breiten (unendliche Breiten) Wir befinden uns in einer gar nicht so fernen Zukunft (Wir befinden uns in einer nicht alzu fernen Zukunft) Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O. (Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O.) Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist, (Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist,) um fremde Mädchen entdecken, (um fremde Mädchen entdecken,) unbekannte Lebensformen, (unbekannte Lebensformen,) und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. (und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft.) J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei – Bier, ne? (J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei…) Joey ;Die Premierenfeier :In der Episode tritt Brent Spiner als er selbst auf. Michael, der Neffe des Hauptdarsteller Joey Tribiani, spricht auf der Premierenfeier Brent Spiner auf seine Rolle als Data an. Dieser will nicht darüber reden. Als seine Agentin ihm dann aber sagt, dass er mit einem Fan über seine Arbeit sprechen soll, tut Brent Spiner das. Michael erkundigt sich daraufhin unter anderem über das Verhältnis zwischen Data und Lore. Als Michael später mit einer gutaussehenden Frau nach Hause gehen will, bietet ihm Brent Spiner an, ihm eine Sternenflottenuniform zu zeigen, die er immer in seinem Auto hat, um die Frauen zu beeindrucken. Daraufhin lässt Michael die Frau stehen und lässt sich die Uniform zeigen. K Kill Bill Vol. 1 thumb|Ein altes Klingonisches Sprichwort Der erste Teil des Episodenfilms von Quentin Tarantino beginnt mit dem Zitat eines alten, klingonischen Sprichworts: "Die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am Besten kalt serviert wird." King of Queens ;Partnertausch: Nachdem sich Doug mit Kelly gestritten hat, guckt er sich die "Wahren Hollywood Geschichten mit Mr. Spock" an. Kottan ermittelt ;Hausbesuche: Im Abspann der Folge ist die Star-Trek-Titelmusik in einer Big Band Version zu hören. ;Fühlt wie du: Mutter Kottan setzt den Vulkanischen Nackengriff ein, um einen Schurken zu überwältigen und sagt: "Mutterl sagt keiner ungestraft zu Misses Spock." Dazu sieht man, wie ihre Ohren plötzlich spitz sind. L Langoliers (Film) Nick spielt mehrfach auf Star Trek an. Einmal droht der dem Psychotiker Craig Toomy an, ihn mit Spocks Nervengriff außer Gefecht zu setzen, einmal sagt er "Ich bin Soldat und kein verdammter Chirurg!". Little Britain In der britischen Sketch-Show "Little Britain", welche unter anderem von einem übergewichtigem homosexuellen namens Daffyd Thomas handelt, welcher versucht, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem er sich beklagt, der einzige Schwule in seinem Dorf Llandewi Breffi zu sein. In jedem Sketch wird er vom Gegenteil überzeugt, ignoriert dies aber. In einer Episode liest ihm die Kellnerin der Dorfkneipe die Anzeigen der lokalen Zeitung vor, um ihm zu beweisen, dass es viele Schwule in seiner Umgebeung gibt. Sie stolpert dabei über eine Anzeige "Schwule Trekkies" und meint: "Die liebst doch Star Trek?!?", woraufhin Daffyd antwortet: "Ja aber nicht Deep Space Nine". Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein Treffen dieser Gruppe genau in diesem Moment in dieser Bar stattfinden sollte. Tatsächlich sitzen an einem Tisch drei Personen in TOS-Uniformen, welche über das "Gehänge eines Klingonen" scherzen. Daffyd begrüßt sie mit einem vulkanischen Gruß und fordert sie angeblich im Namen der Kellnerin auf, das Lokal zu verlassen. LOST ;Fährtensucher :In dieser Folge markiert Boone den Weg, den er und Locke gehen mit Fetzen eines roten T-Shirts. Dabei spricht er genau die Tatsache an, dass bei Star Trek bei Außenmissionen immer bedeutungslose Nebendarsteller gestorben sind. Locke meint daraufhin nur: "Ist ja ein jämmerlicher Captain". M Main Concept Die Hip Hop Crew Main Concept, Rappt folgendes am Anfang ihres Tracks Schmeissfliegen: Ich hab so manchen Unsympath mitsamt der Crew verjagt, hassen mich Wack-MCs wie Bajoraner Gul Dukat … Malcolm mittendrin ;Der perfekte Dad: In dieser Episode ist Hals Vater gestorben. Um ihn zu trösten, versucht sein Nachbar ihn dadurch aufzumuntern, dass er mindestens einen Darsteller dazu bringt, ihm Trost zu spenden. Zunächst rufen die beiden dabei Leonard Nimoy an, der hierfür eine horrende Summe verlangt. Zum Schluss der Episode wird dann George Takei von Hals drittem Sohn Dewey quasi an der Tür abgewimmelt. Master of Orion II: Battle of Antares Das 1996 erschienene rundenbasierte Sci-Fi-Strategiespiel Master of Orion II enthält vielfältige Anspielungen auf Star Trek. So sind viele aus der Serie bekannte Technologien erforschbar, wie der Phasor, der Traktorstrahl und die Merkulitrakete. Außerdem wird das Volk der Menschen von einem Mann repräsentiert, der Jean-Luc Picard auffallend ähnlich sieht. Medal of Honor ;Frontline: Bei einem Cheat dieses Spiels kann man Photonentorpedos abfeuern. Michael Mittermeier ;Zapped: Michael Mittermeier, selbst ein bekennender Star Trek Fan, nimmt in seinem Programm "Zapped" einige Fernsehsendungen auf die Schippe. Unter anderem auch . Es spricht dabei von Pavel Chekov als Ossi der Besatzung und geht auf die Redshirttradition ein (Pille: "Er ist tot, Jim). Eine andere Anspielung betrifft Scotty und seine Fähigkeiten unmögliches zu schaffen (Kirk: "Wie lange brauchst du für die Reparatur?" - Scotty: "4 Wochen." - Kirk: "Du hast 4 Stunden!" - Scotty: "Ich machs in 2."). Das Programm führte er auch auf der FedCon VII 1999 auf. Im Publikum war damals unter anderem Leonard Nimoy. MusicBrainz Picard thumb|''Make it so'' MusicBrainz Picard ist ein Programm zum Kommentieren von MP3s. Das Programm kann Musikstücke analysieren und mit einer Online-Datenbank abgleichen um an Informationen über Künstler, Album und Songnamen zu gelangen und diese Information in die Datei zu schreiben. Nicht nur der Name des Programms erinnert an Jean-Luc Picard. Auch lassen sich sämtliche Bedienfelder, anstelle von "OK" mit "Make it so!" (engl. machen sie es so), einer typischen Redewendung Picards bestätigen. Auf der Seite des Herstellers wild das Prgramm als "the next generation MusicBrainz tagging application" angepriesen. *Offizielle Website des Herstellers N Navy CIS ;Brüder: In dieser Folge fragt Agent DiNozzo Agent David, ob sie jemanden mit dem vulkanischen Würgegriff umbringen will. Außerdem haben Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in dieser Folge Gastauftritte. ;Halloween: Der Verdächtige in einer Entführung, Robert Miller, ist während Halloween als Klingone verkleidet. Als ihn die Agenten des NCIS aufspüren, redet er auf Klingonisch, McGee übersetzt. Zu Beginn sagt er zu Gibbs: Deine Mutter hat eine weiße, glatte Stirn., wobei McGee hinzufügt, dass dies eine klingonische Beleidigung sei. Später sagt Robert Miller, als ihn Gibbs festnehmen will: Klingonen ergeben sich nicht!. DiNozzo bemerkt kurz darauf, dass Klingonen das einzige sind, was er noch mehr als Halloween hasst. Als sich ein Anwalt zu Wort meldet, sagt DiNozzo, dass er Anwälte noch mehr hasst, als Klingonen. Während des Verhörs von Robert Miller unterhalten sich DiNozzo und McGee. DiNozzo fragt, ob General Kang weint. McGee erwidert daraufhin, dass selbst Klingonen ihre Grenze haben, wenn sie eine halbe Stunde mit Gibbs in einem Raum schweigend verbringen. Später bezeichnet DiNozzo Miller als Worf. Als Gibbs sein Verhör beendet hat, fragt ihn DiNozzo, warum es so lang gedauert hat. Gibbs beantwortet dies, indem er sagt, dass es nicht leicht sei, im Gesicht eines Klingonen zu lesen. Nena ;99 Luftballons: In einer Textzeile heißt es: "Hielten sich für Captain Kirk Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk" Neon Genesis Evangelion 1.01 You are (not) Alone Shiji Ikaris provisorischer Sicherheitsausweis für das NERV-Hauptquartier trägt die Registriernummer NCC:1701A, als er Misato den Brief überreicht, mir dem er zu NERV berufen wurde. Diese Referenz ist nicht in der entsprechenden Szene der Originalserie zu sehen. O One Piece Auch die japanische Animationsserie hat zumindest in ihrer deutschen Synchronfassung eine Pointe auf Star Trek zu bieten. ;Rumble-Ball! :Als Chopper durch seinen Rumble-Ball seine siebte Mutationsstufe präsentiert ("Double Brain-Power") und seine Hufe vor das Gesicht hält, steht für den begeisterten Ruffy fest: "Cool, ist das'n Phaser?" :Sein Smutje Sanji meint daraufhin allerdings: "Phaser, was soll das denn sein?" und gerät mit seinem Käpt'n darüber in Streit. ::In der Originalfassung heißt es lediglich "Beam". P Pastewka In der Serie Pastewka geht es um das Leben des Comedian Bastian Pastewka. In einigen Episoden kann man sehen, dass auf dem Amaturenbrett von Pastewkas Auto ein Modell der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] steht. ;Der Test :In der Episode kann man neben Pastewkas neuem Fernseher ein Bild der TOS-Crew sehen. ;Der Tricorder :In der Folge Der Tricorder sieht Pastewka in einem Star-Trek-Fanshop einen vermeintlich seltenen original Paramount-Tricorder, den er kauft und mit ihm auch ordentlich spielt und unter anderem ruft: Oh mein Gott, ich regestriere eine Störung im zentralen Nervensystem. Dr. Crusher machen sie sofort eine Ebene-3-Diagnose. Pastewka ist ein großer Fan von Star Trek und daher kommen auch etliche Anspielungen vor. ;Der Priester :In dieser Folge hatte Pastewka einen Streit mit seiner Freundin. Er zieht aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung und bittet seinen Freund Christoph Maria Herbst um Hilfe. Dieser versucht dann sie ihm aus zu spannen. Aus Eifersucht durchsucht Pastewka die gemeinsame Wohnung nach Hinweisen auf das Verhältnis. Dabei läuft ihm seine Haushälterin über den Weg, die sich darüber freut, dass er wieder da ist. Sie vermisst es, dafür bezahlt zu werden morgens mit ihm Star Trek zu gucken. Am Ende schauen die beiden zusammen TNG. * Police Academy In Police Adademy 5 – Auftrag in Miami Beach betäubt Nick Lassard einen der Gangster mit einem Griff in den Nacken. Anschließend hebt er die eine Hand zum Spock-Gruß und enthüllt, dass er in der anderen eine Betäubungsspritze hält. Rene Auberjonois spielt im selben Film den Gangster Tony. * Psych ;Shawn gegen Das Rote Phantom: In dieser Episode hat George Takei einen Gastauftritt als er selbst. Um auf eine Comic-Convention zu kommen geben Shawn und Gus sich als George Takeis persönliche Assistenten aus. Shawn spricht Takeis Namen jedoch falsch aus (so wie William Shatner es tut) und hält ihn erst für Chekov, dann für Scotty, wird aber jedes Mal von Gus korrigiert. Als sie auf Takei treffen, behauptet Shawn, die beiden hätten ihn in Chicago bei der Vorführung des Films mit den Walen, den Gus korrekt als identifiziert, getroffen. Als Shawn, der von Takei schließlich als Assistent akzeptiert wird, einige Fehler auf Gus abwälzt bekennt dieser, dass Takei sein Held ist und er deswegen nicht schlecht vor ihm dastehen möchte. Als Takei Shawn zum Karaoke einlädt ist Gus begeistert, da das für jeden Trekkie ein Traum wäre, doch dummerweise gilt die Einladung nur für Shawn. Später trifft Gus erneut auf Takei, und weil er wegen der Einladung beleidigt ist nennt er ihn nun selbst „Chekov“, was bei Takei für einen kleinen Wutausbruch sorgt. ;Wer sucht heim den Star, der sich für super hält: Gus beschreibt den besonderen Reiz der Casting-Show „American Duos“ damit, dass die Duos zusammenarbeiten und sich verbinden müssten, um eine Seele zu werden – so wie V'Ger und Stephen Collins in Star Trek 1. ;Wenn du so klug bist, warum bist du dann tot?: Shawn nennt den zweiten Teil seines Kurses über Parapsychologie: The Phsychistics II: Der Zorn des Khan. ;Kinder sind unsere Zukunft … unsere steinreiche Zukunft!: Bei einer Einbruchsserie gerät eine Sicherheitsfirma namens „Startek“ unter Verdacht. Um eine Erklärung zu haben, wie er auf übersinnlichen Wege darauf gekommen ist, behauptet Shawn, er habe spitze Ohren bekommen und seine Hand habe von selbst den Vulkanier-Gruß geformt, so sei er über Star Trek auf Startek gekommen. In der Firma, deren Einrichtung mit vielen Bildschirmen und Schiebetüren sehr futuristisch ist, schickt Shawn einen Wachmann weg, er solle erst mal mit Pille reden. * R Red Hot Chili Peppers In dem Lied Californication gibt es eine Anspielung, auf Star Trek. Space may be the final frontier But it's made in a Hollywood basement zu deutsch etwa: Der Weltraum mag die letzte Grenze sein Doch er wird gemacht im Keller Hollywoods Star Trek ist zwar nicht direkt erwähnt, aber gerade die Erwähnung von Final Frontier ist zum einen eine Anspielung auf die TOS- und TNG-Episode, die im Englischen mit den Worten Space, the final frontier… beginnen. Zum Anderen lautet der Titel des fünften Star Trek Films im englischen Original Star Trek: The Final Frontier. S Scheibenwelt ;Heiße Hüpfer: Krieg lässt sich laut Terry Pratchett im Maßstab des großen Plans aller Dinge höchstens damit vergleichen daß Mr. Spock die Ohren abfallen. ;Hohle Köpfe: Der schrecklichste Kampfschrei der Zwerge lautet: „T'dr'duzk b'hazg t't“. Wenn er erklingt muss jemand sterben, denn er bedeutet: „Heute ist ein guter Tag für jemand anderen zu sterben“. Externe Links * Schwer verliebt Im Film "Schwer verliebt" wird Hal Larson, gespielt von Jack Black, hypnotisiert. Daraufhin sieht er nur die innere Schönheit einer Person. Sein Freund Mauricio Wilson, gespielt von Jason Alexander, will, dass Anthony Robbins seine Hypnose wieder rückgängig macht. Mauricio vergleicht diese Hypnose mit einem vulkanischen Nackengriff. * Die Schönheit jener fernen Stadt Im Zeitreiseroman Die Schönheit jener fernen Stadt von Ronald Wright versucht ein Achäologe mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Zukunft zu reisen, da er hofft das seine Krankheit zukünftig heilbar ist: Seien wir mal Optimistisch: Mein medizinisches Problem wird erfolgreich behandelt und ich verdiene meinen Lebensunterhalt als Experte für die Endzeit der Industriellen Revoulution. Ich kann ja alle Gegenstände, die meinen Kollegen aus der Zukunft als "religiöse Kultobjekte" bezeichnet haben (wie Achäologen das immer tun, wenn ihnen nichts Richtiges einfällt), aus eigener Anschauung identifizieren: Rubiks magischen Würfel, Glockenspiele, Dildos, Handys, Spielautomaten und Raumschiff-Enterprise-Modelle. Scrubs – Die Anfänger ;Mein schlimmster Fall: Der Hausmeister kommt mit einem Elliots Stethoskop vom Damenklo und spricht hinein: "Es wird gefährlich Scotty. Beam mich rauf." ;Mein bester Freund heiratet: thumb|Chris Turk und der Pfarrer der so aussieht wie Captain Sulu Turk wünscht sich die Trauung mit Carla in einer speziellen Kirche, da der Pfarrer wie Captain Sulu aussieht. Später verfährt er sich und landet versehentlich in dieser Kirche in der eine andere Hochzeit stattfindet. Der Pfarrer, der an seine Seite tritt und ihn fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann, wird von George Takei gespielt. ;Meine Nebendarsteller :Als Jordan eine ihr bis dahin scheinbar unbekannte Emotion bemerkt, klärt Dr. Cox sie darüber auf, das es sich um Schuldgefühle handelt und bezeichnet sie als Vulkanierin. Seinfeld In Wohnungsprobleme erklärt Jerry das seine perfekte Vorstellung von einer Wohnung hätte, welche etwa der Brücke der Enterprise entspräche. Ein großer Fernseher, ein gemütlicher Sessel und eine große Fernbedienung. Dies sei der Traum vieler Männer: in einem gemütlichen Sessel, vor einem riesen Fernseher durch das Universum zu reisen. Vermutlich kämen jeden Freitag Außerirdische zu Besuch um sich die Klingonen-Boxkämpfe ansehen. Simsalabim Sabrina In einer Folge wird Sabrina von Harveys lebendig gewordenem Fantasiefreund Monty der Kopf kahl geschoren. Monty kommentiert das trotz lautstarkem Protest nur mit: "Picard-Style." Simpsons Generelles: * Kang und Kodos sind zwei grüne, tentakelschwingende bösartige außerirdische Monster, die immer wieder auftreten um die Erde zu versklaven. Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) ;Die Stadt der primitven Langweiler: Der Comic Book Guy trägt in dieser Folge eine Sternenflottenuniform, die ihm allerdings zu klein ist. ;Bart wird bestraft: Die Simpsons sehen den Trailer für Star Trek XII: So very tired. Der Film handelt von den körperlichen Leiden der überalterden Original-Crew. ;Homer kommt in Fahrt: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Bart ist an allem Schuld: Der Comichändler kommt aus einem Taco-Laden mit einem Sonderangebot über 100 Tacos für 100 Dollar mit einer Schubkarre voller Tacos mit der Bemerkung, dass diese als Verpflegung für den Star Trek-Marathonabend reichen würde. ;Die Akte Springfield: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Homer geht zur Marine: Nachdem Homer den U-Boot Kommandanten aus dem Torpedorohr gefeuert hat befiehlt er dem Steuermann: "Hart abdrehen, Mr. Sulu." Worauf dieser antwortet: "Ich setze Kurs auf Rigel III, äh, Springfield Harbour." ;Der blöde Uno-Club: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer will sich ein Nacktbild von Captain Janeway herunterladen, allerdings wird es von Homers Internet-Werbung verdeckt. ;Wir fahren nach… Vegas: Einige Autoaufkleber des Comic-Buchverkäufers sind zu sehen: "Ich bremse auch für Tribbles"; "Hup' nur weiter, ich lade meine Phaser"; "Mein Kind ist Absolvent an der Star-Trek-Akademie" ;Ich weiss, was du getudel – tan hast: Im Couchgag treten die beiden Aliens Kang und Kodos auf. Der Comic-Buch Verkäufer hält Spock und Seven of Nine in Plastiktüten gefangen, außerdem besitzt er den einzigen funktionieren Phaser der Welt, der gebaut wurde um William Shatner daran zu hindern noch eine Platte herauszubringen. ;D-D-Der G-G-Geister D-D-Dad: Im Abspann treten (mal wieder) Kang und Kodos auf. ;Todesgrüße aus Springfield: Kang und Kodos (mal wieder). ;Hochzeit auf Klingonisch: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer und Edna Krabbappel heiraten auf einer Science-Fiction-Convention auf Klingonisch. Außerdem ist Krabbappels Hochzeitskleid eine Anspielung auf Jadzia Daxs Kleid aus Klingonische Tradition. ;Barts Freundin: Als Lisa alle dazu auffordert ihre Sünden zu beichten, um Jessica Lovejoy als Diebin des Klingelbeutels zu überführen, gesteht Grandpa Simpsons das er daran Schuld hat, das Star Trek abgesetzt wurde.thumb|right|Die Voyagerfans bei der letzten Folge ;Homerazzi: Da das Familien Album verbrannt ist, stellen die Simpsons ihre Fotos nach. Unter anderem auch das Foto des Serienfinales von . Carl und Homer sind sehr niedergeschlagen. Dr. Hibbert ist wie Tuvok gekleidet und Lenny trägt ein Kostüm von Seven of Nine. ;Ein grausiger Verdacht: In der Itchy & Scratchy Folge wird Scratchy einegmauert und nach 3000 Jahren wieder von hochintelligenten Itchys befreit. Die Itchys der Zukunft sind nicht nur von der Mimik und Gestik wie die Talosianern, sie sind auch Telepatisch sehr stark, an ihren groß gewachsenen Köpfen sind die Blutgefässe zu erkennen und auch ihr Gewand ist den Talosianer nachempfunden. ;Der unerschrockene Leibwächter: Homer wird zum Bodyguard des Bürgermeisters und lernt einen "Schlafgriff", der stark an den vulkanischen Nackengriff erinnert. South Park In fast jeder South Park Folge wird Star Trek parodiert bzw. gibt es Anspielungen aus Star Trek. * ;Damian (Folge 108): In der Folge Damian tritt Jesus gegen Satan in einem Boxkampf gegenüber. Als Jesus am Boden liegt und darüber nachdenkt aufzugeben, redet Stan auf ihn ein: :*:Dieser Dialog stammt aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, ursprünglich zwischen William Riker und Zefram Cochrane. ;Griff in die Geschichte (Folge 207) : thumb|Ein RedshirtDer Titel der Episode ist benannt nach der TOS Folge: "Griff in die Geschichte" In guter Redshirt Tradition stirbt zuerst ein Junge, der die rote TOS Uniform trägt. ;Voll das Geheimnis! (Folge 211) : thumb|Dr. AdamsIn der Episode Voll das Geheimnis! machen die Kinder von South Park einen Schulausflug in das "Tantalus V. Planetarium". Der Besitzer Dr. Adams trägt eine Uniform mit dem Abzeichen der Tantalus-Kolonie und nutzt das Planetarium insgeheim für Gehirnwäsche (Post-Hypnotische Suggestion) an den Kindern. Er bringt sie dazu, bedingungslos für ihn zu arbeiten. Der Schulpychologe Mr. Mkey kommt ihm jedoch durch eine "Gedenkenschmelze" (Deutsche Version) an einem der manipulierten Kinder auf die Schliche. : Zum Schluss wird Dr. Adams von seiner eigenen Maschine bestrahlt und verliert den Verstand. :*Zitat: Unsere Gehirne sind eins, mkay! Unsere Gedanken sind eins, mkay! : Das Planetarium, oder besser die Steuereinheit, ist eine Anspielung auf die Brücke der ersten Enterprise, weshalb auch die Original-Soundeffekte aus der Serie genutzt wurden. Die gesamte Episode war mit stilistischer TOS-Musik untermalt. Die Handlung ähnelt der TOS-Episode "Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator". ; Böser, böser Fisch (Folge 215) :thumb|Kyle und Stan aus dem Spiegeluniversum In dieser Halloween-Special-Episode erhält Stan einen Goldfisch, der Menschen (u.a. Kenny) tötet. Seine Mutter glaubt jedoch Stan sei der Mörder und vergräbt die Leichen im Garten um ihn zu schützen. Die vier (bzw. nur noch drei) Freunde erfahren schleißlich, dass der Goldfisch und einige andere Tiere aus einer Tierhandlung stammen, die auf einem Indianerfriedhof gebaut wurde. Durch diese Entweihung hat sich ein Portal zu einer Art Spiegeluniversum geöffnet. Aus diesem Universum stammt also auch Stans Fisch. Doch das ist nicht alles. Durch dieses Portal kam auch Cartmans Spiegelbild (der übrigens ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge ist. Eben das perfekte Gegenteil des echten Cartman) ins "reale" South Park Universum. Und dieser Spiegel-Cartman ist, außer durch sein Verhalten, noch dadurch zu erkennen, dass er einen (falschen) Bart trägt… (siehe auch: Spock bzw. Soval im Spiegeluniversum) ;Spontane Selbstentzündung (Folge 302): ; 4te Klasse (Folge 412) :thumb|Resistance is Futile, yah, Resistance is FutileIn 4. Klasse versuchen die Kinder von South Park eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen. Sie befragen zwei Studenten über deren Machbarkeit, woraufhin diese Data und Spock zu diesem Thema zitieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Timmies Rollstuhl in eine Zeitmaschine umzubauen. Bei einem Unfall verschwindet Timmie dann spurlos. Die beiden Studenten weigern sich zusammen eine weitere Zeitmaschine zu bauen, da sie im Streit darüber liegen, ob es nun 72 oder 73 Episoden von TOS gibt. Stan und Kyle können sie jedoch davon überzeugen das sie mit einer weiteren Zeitmaschine Gene Roddenberry fragen können, wieviele Episoden es nun gab. Sie bauten also eine weitere Zeitmaschine aus einer Mikrowelle und einer Ente. :Die beiden Studenten trugen T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift "Resistance is Futile" und "yah, Resistance is Futile". Butters weiß, dass "Talos IV – Tabu" ursprünglich eine Episode in Spielfilmlänge war, die später in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt wurde. :*Student: "Viermal hat die Enterprise einen Zeitsprung unternommen und vier mal hat sie es nur ganz knapp wieder zurückgeschafft." :*Stan: "Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder vertragen?" Student: "… und in einer Welt leben in der es nur 72 Folgen von Enterprise gibt? NIEMALS!" ;Vaginitis ohne Kalbfleisch (Folge 605) :thumb|Cartman und Worf Die Kinder verschanzen sich mit Kälbern als Geiseln in Butters' Wohnhaus. Cartman verlangt, dass sie mit einem LKW zum Flughafen gebracht werden sollen. Dieser LKW soll von "dem Kerl, der Worf in Star Trek spielt" "und zwar in voller Maske" gefahren werden. Als Michael Dorn wie gewünscht erscheint und den LKW lenkt, verlangt Cartman, dass er von jetzt an nur noch mit "Captain" angesprochen werden möchte. ;Cartoon Krieg ("Cartoon Wars") :Der Präsident des Fernsehsenders beginnt den Austrahlungsabbruchcode mit "Zero, Zero, Destruct" - der Anfang des Kommandocodes für die Selbstzerstörung den James T. Kirk in Bele jagt Lokai und Star Trek III verwendet. ;Imaginationland Episode II und III:thumb|Khan kämpft mit einer [[Lirpa gegen Popeye]] In dieser Episode treffen die guten auf die bösen Fantasiefiguren in einem Krieg an. Es wird auf verschiedenste Filme, Serien und Bücher angespielt. Auf der Seite des Bösen tritt unter anderem Khan Noonien Singh auf. Er wird in einem Kampf von Popeye besiegt. Im Hintergrund ist auch ein Bat'leth zu sehen. S.P.O.C.K. S.P.O.C.K, was die Abkürzung von Star Pilot On Channel K ist, ist eine schwedische Synthpop Musikband. In Liedern wie "Never trust a Klingon", "I am an Android", "Dr. McCoy", "Trouble with Tribbles" und anderen besingen sie Star Trek. Bis 1989 nannte die Band sich "Mr. Spock", doch Paramount Pictures klagte gegen diese Nutzung, weshalb sie sich in S.P.O.C.K umbenannten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestand die Band aus Eddie Bengtsson, Alexander Hofman und Finn Albertsson. Seit 1999, als das Album "S.P.O.C.K: 1999" erschien, besteht die Band aus Alexander Hofman, Johan Malmgren und Christer Hermodsson. * Offizielle Fanwebsite Spock's Beard Spock's Beard ist eine US-amerikanische Progressive-Rock-Band welche sich vermutlich nach dem Bart benannt hat den Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt. Stargate: Atlantis Der Ableger der Serie Stargate SG-1 hat ebenfalls einige Referenzen auf "Star Trek" zu bieten. Besondere Gastauftritte haben hier unter anderem die Star Trek-Darsteller Colm Meaney (O'Brien), Connor Trinneer (Trip) und in späteren Episoden auch Robert Picardo (Der Doktor) und Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax). Darüber hinaus finden die Produzenten immer einen Weg, den Chefarzt der Atlantis-Expedition Dr. Beckett (ein Schotte) eine "Ich bin Arzt…"-Redewendung äußern zu lassen. ; Chaya: Auf Chayas und John Sheppards enges Verhältnis zueinander meint McKay zunächst: "Ist er etwa Captain Kirk?" und dann später "Oh mein Gott, er ist Kirk!" ; Inferno: Bei der Namensfindung des gefundenen alten Antikerschiffs, meint Colonel Sheppard, dass man es nicht Enterprise nennen könnte. ; Vegas: Während der Suche nach einem entkommenen Wraith, äußert Rodney ironisch die Vermutung, dass er sich als ein Klingone im Star Trek Freizeitpark versteckt. Daraufhin mein Woolsey, dass dieser geschlossen wurde und Zelenka ist deprimiert, weil er dort noch rein wollte. Stargate: Kommando SG-1 Auch diese seit nunmehr 200 Episoden andauernde erfolgreiche Fernsehserie hat eine Vielzahl von Hommagen auf "Star Trek";, neben einer Vielzahl von Gastauftritten verschiedener Darsteller aus den verschiedenen Star Trek-Serien (unter anderem Robert Picardo (Der Doktor), John de Lancie (Q), Dwight Schultz (Reginald Barclay), René Auberjonois (Odo), Armin Shimerman (Quark), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), John Billingsley (Doktor Phlox) und Tony Todd (Kurn), zu bieten. * ; Das Tor zum Universum : Gleich im Pilotfilm wissen die Macher der Serie eine Referenz einzubauen: Als das ursprüngliche SG-1-Team auf das spätere Mitglied Daniel Jackson trifft, begrüßt eines der Teammitlieder ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. ; Die Invasion, Teil 1 und Möbius, Teil 2 :In diesen Episoden mit alternativen Zeitlinien haben verschiedene Charaktere einen Bart, wie ihn Spock und Soval im Spiegeluniversum tragen, obwohl sie sonst glatt rasiert sind. ; 1969 : Hier verschlägt es das Team SG1 in das gleiche Jahr, wie seinerzeit gleich die ganze [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in der Episode "Morgen ist Gestern". : Auch O'Neill wird von Militärangehörigen verhört, auf die Frage nach seinem Namen sagt er zuerst "Mein Name ist James T. Kirk. Und ich komme vom Raumschiff Enterprise." und dann später "Mein Name ist nicht Kirk. Ich heiße Skywalker, Luke Skywalker." ;Rettung im All : Beim missglückten Test des X-301-Gleiters sprechen Samantha Carter und ihr Vater Jacob darüber, wie sie O'Neill und Teal'C aus dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Gleiter befreien können. Auf die Frage hin, ob man sie nicht mit dem Ringtransporter an Bord des Goa'uld-Frachtschiffs holen könne, antwortet Jacob: "Wer bin ich? Scotty?" ; Wiedergutmachung, Teil 1 : In dieser Episode führen Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter einen Testflug mit der sogenannten X-302 durch. Beim Durchgehen der Check-Up-Liste ist dabei folgendes zu hören: :*O'Neill: "Trägheitsdämpfer?" Carter: "Klar." O'Neill: "Cool! … Phaser?" Carter: "Tut mir Leid, Sir." :Im Original heißt der Zweiteiler "Redemption, Part I" und "Redemption, Part II" - die Originalnamen von TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" und Teil II. ; "Prometheus" :Auch in dieser Episode findet sich eine direkte Referenz wieder, als es um den Schiffsnamen des ersten interstellaren Kampfkreuzers geht: :*O'Neill: "Haben die Verantwortlichen meinen Vorschlag in Betracht gezogen?" Carter: "Sir, sie wissen doch: Wir können das Schiff nicht Enterprise nennen." O'Neill: "Aber wieso denn nicht?" : Stattdessen, wird das damals noch X-303 genannte Schiff schließlich Prometheus getauft, ein in Star Trek auch nicht unbekannter Schiffsname. ;Wahre Helden : In dieser Episode hat Phlox-Darsteller John Billingsley einen Gastauftritt als "Simon Coombs". Während eines Gesprächs bezeichnet "Jay Felger" "Simon Coombs" als Trekkie, der auf Treffen als Klingone auftritt, doch Coombs berichtigt ihn stürmisch und weist darauf hin, dass er sich als Vulkanier verkleidet. Später in der Folge befinden sie sich auf einem Raumschiff der Goa'uld und Coombs meint, dass sie gleich "rote Hemden tragen könnten". Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche geht das Wortspiel in Bezug auf die "Redshirts" leider verloren, ist aber dennoch erkennbar. Außerdem ist im Thronsaal von Lord Khonsu deutlich erkennbar ein Bat'leth an einer der Wände zu sehen. ;200 :Eine Variante von Martin Lloyd's Serie "Wormhole Extreme" imitiiert die Originale Serie. Die Szene spielt auf der Brücke der "Prometheus". Als sich eine Tür öffnet, kann man das typische Zischen und Quietschen der Star Trek-Türen hören und beim Aktivieren der Kommunikation ertönt das, aus Star Trek bekannte, Pfeifen. Carter trägt in ihrem Ohr ein Gerät, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit Uhuras Ohr-Kommunikator hat. Außerdem bedient Daniel eine Konsole, die Spocks Sichtgerät auf der Brücke der Enterprise sehr ähnelt. Teal'c hat spitze Ohren. Außerdem wird eine kurze Szene im "Maschinenraum der Enterprise" gezeigt, in der "Scotty" aufgefordert wird, ein Wunder zu vollbringen und auf Warp zu gehen. ;Adrias Macht :Landry zitiert, nach eigener Aussage, Captain Kirk: "Manchmal trifft man die richtige Entscheidung, manchmal trifft man die Entscheidung richtig." :Dies ist eine Fehlübersetzung, im englischen Original sagt er, dass er "Doktor Phil" zitiert. ;Die Plage :Nach dem das SG1 Team wieder auf der Erde ist und es einen gemeinsammen Fernsehabend erleben will schlägt Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell Raumschiff Enterprise vor (im Original schlägt er Starship Troopers vor), worauf Teal'c fragt, ob das wizig sei. ;Raumschiffnamen :Beinahe alle in Stargate vorkommende Raumschiffe der Menschen (X303 und BC304-Klasse) besitzen Namen die auch in Star Trek entweder als Schiffsklasse oder ein spezielles Schiff existieren: Prometheus; Daedalus; USS Odyssey; USS Korolev; Apollo. Die beiden einzigen ausnahmen sind die George Hammond und die Sun Tzu. Stargate Universe ;Die Rückkehr :Eli Wallace vor dem Besuch seiner Mutter: "Sie wird es nicht verstehen. Sie versteht ja noch nicht mal eine einfache Folge von Star Trek." ;Glaube :Die Destiny hällt ausserplanmässig bei einen Planeten, der eigentlich nicht auf der Karte ist. Spätestens als sie einen 2000 Fuß hohen Obelisk finden, sind sie sich sicher dass der Planet von jemand erbaut sein muss. Eli Wallace denkt dass der Planet wie mit dem Genesis Gerät aus erschafft sein könnte. Star Wars ;Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit :In diesem Buch werden sowohl Rigel als auch die Tholianer erwähnt. Still Standing Ein Knallharter Typ Judy arbeite jetzt für einen neuen Arzt, der sie und ihre Familie zum Essen einläd. Brian tut so als wäre er ein Gangster der keine Science Fiction leiden kann, weswegen sich die Tochter des neuen Chefs sich in ihn verliebt. In einem seperaten Raum hat der Doktor eine Sammlungen von Berühmten Science Fiction Filmen und Serien. Darunter auch eine Model der Enterprise-D (ohne Warpgondeln!) Als heraus kommt das Brian sich nur für einen Gangster ausgegeben hat und er dann zugegeben hat das auch er ein SciFi-Fan ist, testet ihn der Vater mit Fragen die nur ein echter SciFi-Fan wissen kann. In seine zweiten Frage geht es darum in wieviel Folgen Tribbles vorkommen. Da dies vor der Serie ENT spielt, antwortet Brian das es zwei waren "Kennen Sie Tribbles? und Noch mehr Troubles mit Tribbles". T Terminal „Officer Torres“ ist ein Trekkie und besucht Conventions, und natürlich beherrscht sie auch den Vulkaniergruß. Gespielt wird Officer Torres von Zoë Saldaña, die in die Rolle der Uhura spielt. Toy Story 2 Als sich Buzz Lightyear (ein Merchandisingartikel einer gleichnamigen Science-Fiction-Serie) von seinem Spielzeugbruder verabschiedet tut er dies mit einem Vulkaniergruß. Tropic Thunder Als sich der Schauspieler Tugg Speedman (gespielt von Ben Stiller) im Film Tropic Thunder im vitenameischen Regenwald verirrt sieht er auf seinem iPod die Kampfszene aus . U Ultima Serie Ultima VI: False Prophet In dem 1990 erschienenen Computer Rollenspiel "Ultima VI: The False Prophet" gibt es eine Insel Namens "Serpent Hold's". Dort findet man eine Barkeeperin Namens Amanda, die große Ähnlichkeit mit Guinan hat. * Star Trek Anspielungen in Ultima VI: The False Prophet (englisch) Ultima VII: The Black Gate Im zwei Jahre später erschienenen Nachfolger "Ultima VII: The Black Gate" gingen die Entwickler noch weiter und plazierten auf der selben Insel eine ganze Reihe Personen, die starke Ähnlichkeit mit der Crew aus haben. Es treten folgende Charaktere auf: * Sir John Paul = Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Glatze, Anführer) * Sir Richter = Commander William Riker (Übernimmt das Commando, wenn Sir John Paul anderweitig beschäftigt ist) * Denton = Lieutenant Commander Data (Ganz in Blech eingepackt und macht Witze, die nicht lustig sind) * Jordan = Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (Dunkelhäutig und blind) * Sir Hoffre = Lieutenant Worf (Hoffre ist von einer anderen Rasse und wurde von Menschen aufgezogen. Er ist verantwortlich für die Sicherheit in Serpent Hold) * Lady Leigh = Dr. Beverly Crusher (Rote Haare und Heilerin) * Lady Tory = Counselor Deanna Troi (Empathisch und gibt geistige Hilfe) * Star Trek Anspielungen in Ultima VII: The Black Gate (englisch) Ubiquity In einem Interview mit Golem.de erklärt Aza Raskin, Mitarbeiter von Mozilla Labs das Firefox-Plugin Ubiquity. Es handelt sich um eine Art sprach basiertes Interface. Raskin erklärt das in Zukunft befehle des Programmes einfach gesprochen werden sollen. Das wird dann das ‚Star Trek-Interface‘. *Videointerview bei Golem W WarCraft 2 ;it is a good day to die (engl. Es ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben) :ist ein Cheat-Code und aktiviert den god-mode, die Phrase wird von den Klingonen verwendet. What's up, Dad? ;Wohnmobil für Dummies: Familie Kyle kauft ein Wohnmobil, das Vater Michael „MK Enterprise“ nennt, er selbst trägt ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift Captain der Sternenflotte und will auch nur noch so angesprochen werden. Franklin übernimmt die Rolle des Chefingenieurs Scotty, als er Michael berichtet, dass die Dilithiumkristalle bereit sind weiß der aber gar nicht, was das ist. Michael Jr. wird Spock und findet es unlogisch, dass ausgerechnet der Dümmste das Superhirn spielen soll. Später hat er Verdauungsprobleme, und Michael empfiehlt ihm, es einfach rauszubeamen und fragt, ob er einen toten Klingonen verschluckt habe. Als Michael seine Frau Janet Uhura nennt hält sie das zunächst für eine Beleidigung. Außerdem versucht Junior bei seinem Vater den vulkanischen Schlafgriff anzuwenden, was natürlich nicht funktioniert, Michael schaltet wenig später aber damit seine Frau aus als sie nervt. ;Bowling mit dem Feind: Die Kyles sind beim Bowling, am gleichen Abend findet auf der Bowlingbahn ein Alien-Abend statt, auf dem es von jede Menge Fans in Sternenflottenuniformen (allerdings mit einem falschen Logo) wimmelt, außerdem sind Klingonen und Romulaner anwesend. Die Fans werden von Claire als Mutanten bezeichnet, diese sind jedoch alle verknallt in sie und verehren sie als ihre Königin. Michael Jr. flirtet mit einem Mädchen, das die Webseite Trekkies-und-Mutanten.com betreibt, und begeistert sie mit Anmachsprüchen auf Klingonisch. Als er in Konflikt mit einem als Klingone verkleideten Fan gerät liefert er sich mit ihm ein Wortgefecht auf Klingonisch, dass Junior gewinnt. Am Ende will sich Michael Kyle an seinem Erzfeind Tyler rächen, deswegen behauptet er ganz laut, Tyler habe gesagt, dass William Shatner klein sein und ein Toupet trage. Daraufhin wird Tyler von allen anwesenden Trekkies angegriffen, die ihr Idol Captain Kirk verteidigen wollen. the Wohlstandskinder bei der Punkband "the Wohlstandkinder" die in dem Lied "Apathisch Warten" apathisch warten heisst es Wir warten auf die Marskolonialisierung oder darauf das Beamen möglich ist. Wunderbare Jahre Die Serie hat mit Robert Picardo als Coach Cutlip und Olivia d'Abo als Karen Arnold gleich zwei bekannte Star-Trek-Schauspieler in wiederkehrenden Rollen vorzuweisen. ; Just Between You and Me ("Nur zwischen uns") :thumb|Kevin Arnold als Captain KirkZu Beginn der Folge sehen wir Carla, Paul, Kevin und Becky wie sie sich im Keller von Kevins Haus auf einem Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher die -Episode anschauen und nebenbei rumknutschen. Wenig später will Kevin mit Becky Schluss machen, da er immer noch in Winnie verliebt ist. Becky nimmt ihm dies äußerst übel und schickt ihn per Faustschlag ins Reich der Träume. Dort erwacht Kevin komplett in Uniform als Captain Kirk, der mit seinem Landetrupp - Paul als Mr. Spock, Eric als Scotty und Kirk als Pille - in einem gewöhnlichen Klassenzimmer auf drei höchst seltsame außerirdische Wesen - besser bekannt als "Mädchen" - trifft. Die Anführerin der Außeridischen ist Winnie. Es spielt sich der folgende Dialog ab: :Diese Traumsequenz wurde in der Dokumentation 25 Jahre Star Trek als ein Beispiel für Parodien und Anspielungen in Film- und Fernsehproduktionen angeführt. ; Walk Out ("Friedenstauben") :Bei der Wahl zum Klassensprecher fällt zur Belustigung der Schüler eine Stimme auf Captain Kirk. (Im Original ist es allerdings Mr. Ed.) ; Goodbye ("Nichts dauert ewig") (In der OV geht es dagegen um die hierzulande unbekannte TV-Doku-Serie "Victory at Sea".) ; The Sixth Man ("Pauls Sieg") :Kevin schlägt Paul vor, nach der Schule zusammen Hausaufgaben zu machen und anschließend Enterprise zu gucken. (Jedenfalls in der deutschen Synchronfassung. Im Original will Kevin mit ihm Mission Impossible gucken.) ; Soccer ("Fußball? Nein danke") :Kevin versucht sein Glück in der neuen High-School-Fußballmannschaft. Auf die Idee bringt ihn sein nerdiger Mitschüler Nick Bott, laut Kevins älterem Ich der größte Raumschiff-Enterprise-Fan. Als Kevin das erste Mal zum Training erscheint, begrüßt ihn Nick mit den Worten Wir sind hier, um neue Welten zu erforschen - eine Anspielung auf das Star-Trek-Intro - da Fußball für amerikanische Jugendliche in den 1970ern noch weitestgehend Neuland ist. Nick grüßt Kevin zudem mehrmals mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Als Nick während eines Spiels mit einem seiner Mitspieler aneinandergerät, nennt dieser ihn Spock-Trottel. ; Pfeiffer's Fortune ("Auf Sand gebaut") (im Original ist es die Serie Get Smart.) Z Zurück in die Zukunft thumb|Darth Vader vom Planeten Vulkan Marty McFly aus dem Jahr 1985 versucht im Film seinen Vater im Jahr 1955 dazu zu bringen seine Mutter zu verführen. Da sein Vater insgeheim Science-Fiction-Geschichten schreibt und ihm gegenüber angibt, dass ihn nichts auf der Welt dazu bringen kann, Lorraine anzusprechen, sucht Marty ihn in der Nacht in einem Strahlenschutzanzug auf und stellt sich ihm als Darth Vader vom Planeten Vulkan vor. Dabei führt er einen vulkanischen Gruß aus. Diese Szene war ursprünglich ein wenig länger, wurde jedoch für die Endfassung des Films gekürzt. In der erweiterten Fassung erklärt Marty seinem Vater, dass der Oberste Klingone ihm befehle, die weibliche Einheit, bekannt als Baines, Lorraine zum Schulball auszuführen. en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references Kategorie:Meta-Trek